


The Sky

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Charles Croydon frowned as he stood by his bedroom window and focused on the dark sky.





	The Sky

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned as he stood by his bedroom window and focused on the dark sky. The sky. His companion and his enemy. The sun was capable of hurting Charles. Ending his life. Turning vampires to ashes. The dark sky. His companion. When he was able to attack others.

Was it a good evening to exist? Charles was no longer with Sarah Croydon. He recalled viewing his vampire bride tied to a burning stake a few centuries ago. Sarah struggling and shrieking at the same time. Sarah suffering while he was helpless to save her. Charles suffering with Sarah. The memory vanished.

After the sun began to ascend, Charles abandoned the window. It was time to rest in his coffin. Charles continued to frown. A coffin without Sarah. The empty area where she would have been if she was never killed. At least the coffin protected him from the sun. 

Another day without Sarah. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
